


Directors Consiracy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Directors Consiracy

Coulson plans to set his two favourite spies up. He enlists the help of Daisy, who has a mischievous streak.


End file.
